Barato, rápido y seguro
by Hessefan
Summary: La mujer había aparecido de la nada llamando a Kurosaki por su nombre de pila con una confianza que daba pavor, y no sólo eso, el idiota se había dejado secuestrar. ¿Quién era esa enigmática mujer? * SPOILERS del capítulo 426 * One shot / Vineta.
1. One Shot

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece. Todo de Tite Kubo.

**Advertencia**: Spoilers del manga a partir del capítulo 426. Y ligero IshiHime que no pude evitar :P pero ya, la pareja igualmente es Ikumi en esta ocasión.

* * *

**Aclaración**: _La mayoría de edad, en Japón, es a los veinte años._

_El manga anda por el capítulo 428, así que Ikumi recién salió, por lo tanto pido disculpas si dentro de un tiempo el canon se va al demonio en éste fic. Igual no invento nada, trato de ser fiel a lo poco que se vio hasta ahora._

_Re abrí el "Sorteo" de Bleach en mi LJ, y La Kalaka me propuso esta pareja :D Estoy contenta de haber escrito sobre Ikumi, es un personaje que me cayó bien apenas apareció, y como dice Eny (La Kalaka): hay que prostituir a Uryuu con todo el cast de Bleach._

* * *

La mujer había aparecido de la nada llamando a Kurosaki por su nombre de pila con una confianza que daba pavor, y no sólo eso, el idiota se había dejado secuestrar. ¿Quién era esa enigmática mujer cuya delantera le hacía una feroz competencia a los atributos de Inoue?

La mentada chica que —como siempre— había invadido su mente, apareció de la nada, preocupada por el revuelo que había ocasionado el supuesto secuestro del ex shinigami.

No fue en ese momento, pero Orihime no dejó de estar preocupada por Kurosaki haciéndoselo saber a Ishida, quien trató de tranquilizarla una vez más. Pero sabía que la chica no era idiota y que también había sentido algo extraño alrededor de Ichigo.

Como Presidente del consejo estudiantil era su obligación moral velar por la seguridad del alumnado, y eso desgraciadamente incluía a Kurosaki. ¿Por qué negar que el pedido hubiera sido hecho por Orihime había sido motivo suficiente para convencerlo? ¿O admitir que Ichigo, bien o mal, era su compañero de armas? Porque tenía una reputación que defender, quizás.

—Está bien, Inoue. Lo seguiré —habían sido sus escuetas palabras. Seguir a Kurosaki no significaba un mayor desafío. Éste era malo para sentir el reiatsu teniendo sus poderes, sin ellos, era un juego de niños pasar desapercibido mientras le pisaba los talones a donde fuera que siempre se dirigía con la excusa de trabajar.

La extraña mujer que parecía ser su jefe no se le iba de la mente, y no es que tuviese un interés en ella simplemente se trataba de honda curiosidad. Podía tratarse de un enemigo o de alguien que acechaba a Kurosaki —sí, claro—. En cuanto supo con exactitud el sitio que solía frecuentar el ex shinigami, esperó por una ocasión oportuna para ir a meter las narices y así dejar tranquila a Inoue diciéndole que Ichigo trabajaba limpiando baños en un bar o algo similar.

El eslogan que rezaba el letrero "barato, rápido y seguro" que la remataba con un "en dónde se hace de todo" le hizo tragar saliva. ¿En qué clase de tugurios se metía Kurosaki? Bueno, cabía aceptar que estaban en _la edad_. En esa edad donde las hormonas bullen sin control. Bien sabía él de eso porque, aunque no se lo admitiese ni a su sombra, la imagen de esa mujer no se le borraba de la mente y se mezclaba con las imágenes —como siempre— de Inoue.

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a enfrentar lo que hubiese detrás de la misma, en alerta y expectante, porque en el fondo no dejaba de sospechar que Ichigo estaba envuelto de nuevo en algo extraño. Además, que una mujer pudiera maniatarlo así a Kurosaki… era envidiable y admirable además de temible.

Sin embargo lo que encontró no fue más que una desordenada oficina, o al menos eso parecía ser. Se ajustó los lentes cavilando al respecto: si le dejaban esa pocilga a él en dos minutos podía dejarla tan reluciente que podrían comer directamente del suelo y sin plato.

Miró hacia un costado al percatarse de una presencia y la vio. La misma mirada, esa que le recordaba tanto a la dulzura y templanza que solían desprender los ojos de Orihime, y ese porte relajado y a la vez rudo. Sin quitar de lado anatomía tan excelsa; esa mujer seguramente se ejercitaba. Sin dudas: nadie con una fuerza mediocre podría secuestrar a Ichigo, por muy idiota y descuidado que éste fuera.

Ikumi se vio tentada en decirle al extraño chico que sus ojos estaban más arriba y que era una falta de respeto observar así, tan descaradamente de arriba abajo, a una dama.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Un cliente? —frunció la frente. No conocía al chico pero le resultaba familiar, ¿dónde lo había visto? Algo en él le indicaba que debía ser cautelosa.

—Supongo que esto no es una tienda de comidas, ¿verdad?

El muchacho no había dado a conocer la clave secreta para acceder a los servicios especiales, por lo tanto no tenía ni la más pálida idea de quién era ella; no obstante tenía las luces necesarias para reconocer que allí no se vendía anguila. Ikumi sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Me pregunto cómo habrás dado con éste lugar.

Ishida meditó bien las palabras a decir, estas eran elementales para dar con la información que requería.

—Sólo seguí a alguien.

—¿Y es común para ti seguir a la gente porque sí? —La mujer abrió más los ojos, a punto de soltar la carcajada.

—Desde ya que tengo mis motivos. —Sin más rodeos, lo preguntó—¿Qué clase de lugar es éste? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Kurosaki Ichigo con él?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? —terció la dama con excesiva calma. No lucía sorprendida por haber oído el nombre del ex shinigami en boca del quincy.

—Digamos que… él y yo no tenemos un dialogo fluido y cordial.

—¿Entonces por qué yo debería decírtelo si él no te ha contado qué hace aquí?

—Tienes razón —cerró los ojos arqueando las cejas—, pero si éste lugar no esconde nada turbio no tendrías ningún problema en explicarme qué es lo que hacen —sus ojos dieron un rápido vistazo a los papeles que había sobre el escritorio.

El chico comenzaba a agradarle, tenía una forma muy particular de hablar que le hacía parecer adulto; pero muy forzado y eso le daba… ternura. De esa que es maternal, porque le parecía un chico muy mono, eso de andar por la vida como un tipo duro y sofisticado. Le faltaba calle… se notaba, pero sabía disimularlo muy bien.

—¿O acaso no tiene habilitación tu… empresa? —acotó Ishida. Entonces Ikumi pensó que además era algo listillo, ¿sería el empollón del que Ichigo le había hablado una vez?

—Es es una tienda de… —iba a decir "multi-oficios" para zanjar el tema pero la puerta se abrió interrumpiéndola.

Uryuu vio como una pequeña figura se asomaba por ella, pero lo que le más llamó la atención fue el cambio abrupto que en un segundo tuvo la señora.

—Otra vez descalzo, Kaoru-chan.

—Mamá, tengo hambre.

—Vuelve a la casa que enseguida voy —trató de despacharlo enseguida y Uryuu no pudo evitar reparar en ese detalle. ¿Incluso le ocultaba su empleo a su propio hijo? ¿Qué clase de trabajo "barato, seguro y rápido" realizaba esa buena mujer?

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó el niño sorprendido de no ver al tonto de Kurosaki ahí y en su lugar a un chico que advertía por vez primera.

—Kaoru, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que debes tratar a las personas con cordialidad? Se le pregunta su nombre, no se dice "quién es ese".

Ishida esbozó una minúscula sonrisa interna. Era una buena treta para arrastrarlo a identificarse, no obstante nunca había tenido la intención de ocultarse. No había nada malo en revelar quién era:

—Mi nombre es Ishida Uryuu, mucho gusto.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Ya basta de preguntas, Kaoru —apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros tratando de arrastrarlo por la puerta. Sin embargo el mocoso chistó sacándole la lengua al intruso:

—Otro más que se acerca a mamá porque es linda.

El Quincy no pudo evitar enrojecer de súbito por esa apreciación. Sí, era linda, pero no estaba allí por eso —¡por el amor de Dios ¿en qué clase de lugar se había metido?— Cuando Ikumi logró despachar a su hijo y volvió a prestarle atención al chico, lo vio abochornado.

Sonrió con afecto al verlo en ese estado; no era para menos, se trataba de un chiquillo. Iba a picarle por ese lado, pero Kaoru volvió a ingresar, asomando apenas la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta para acusar con desprecio:

—Ojo con mamá.

—No te preocupes. No tengo ninguna intención con ella.

El niño frunció la frente.

—¿Estás diciendo que mamá no es lo suficientemente linda como para no tener ninguna intención con ella? —Ikumi ahogó una risilla y permitió, divertida, que su hijo colocase al estudiante en una situación difícil. Sólo porque era endemoniadamente divertirlo ver a Ishida todo acalorado.

—N-no, no digo eso… Es muy linda, de hecho —se sintió estúpido, y odioso tic de acomodarse los lentes que lo dejaban como un estúpido al cuadrado.

—¿Ves, mamá? Lo que te digo. Siempre andan tipos raros rondándote porque eres linda.

Ishida entonces sintió que toda la cortedad se borraba de un plumazo dando paso a la indignación. ¿Cómo era eso? Acaso, la mujer, ¿no cuidaba lo que hacía frente a su hijo? Sea lo que sea que hiciese.

—Bueno, ya, Kaoru. Voy a enojarme.

—¡No, mamá! —El niño dio la vuelta y se alejó. Ikumi entonces pensó que era prudente cerrar la puerta con llave para evitar que Kaoru retornase con más ocurrencias. En ese instante Ishida atinó a dar un paso atrás, ¿por qué cerraba con llave? Y no, no le temía a la mujer, sólo se preguntaba por las intenciones que tenía.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ikumi al ver el semblante del chico.

—N-nada —respondió con rapidez.

Ikumi volvió a sonreír. De mostrarse tan superado ahora pasaba a lucir incómodo.

—¿En qué estábamos?

—Me estabas por decir qué clase de lugar es éste.

—¿Y tú qué clase de lugar piensas que es?

Uryuu miró hacia otro lado. Se suponía que él era un chico decente, el presidente del consejo estudiantil y un ejemplo a seguir en todo el alumnado, no podía pensar guarradas, por el amor de Cristo. No iba con su personalidad.

—Si lo sabría no estaría aquí.

—¿Quieres mis servicios? ¿Es eso? —Ikumi no era idiota, suponía lo que podía pasar por la mente de un jovencito de diecisiete años. Además ya había tenido confusiones similares en muchas ocasiones, y varios fueron los que le remarcaron lo dudoso y mal intencionado que era el slogan, más si la tienda en cuestión era atendida por tan bella mujer.

—Pues… —¡¿Cómo podía dudar? La respuesta era un rotundo "No", pero… ¿y si diciendo que sí lograba averiguar qué lugar era ese?

—No sabía que Ichigo tenía amigos tan encantadores —la sonrisa de la mujer, ahora, fue cálida.

—Kurosaki no es mi amigo —dijo una vez que logró recuperarse de la impresión. Otra vez volvía a ajustarse los lentes—Sólo estoy aquí porque alguien está preocupado por él.

—Está bien —cerró los ojos suspirando—; te creeré, siempre y cuando me creas a mi cuando te digo que Ichigo no corre peligro a mi lado. Sólo nos ayudamos mutuamente.

—Bien —sabía que no iba a sonsacarle información por las buenas, ni tampoco pensaba hacerlo por las malas. Sólo restaba preguntarle a Ichigo directamente. Sí, tal vez hubiera sido lo más fácil, pero había querido evitar tener que inmiscuirse directamente en los asuntos personales del sustituto.

—Entonces —espetó ella—¿no quieres mis servicios? —el chico volvía a mostrar repentinamente ese porte pudoroso que tanta simpatía le causaba.

—Si ni siquiera sé qué clase de servicio ofreces, ¿cómo voy a quererlo?

—Tres años —espetó Ikumi con firmeza—; porque eres un encanto.

—¿Eh?

—Te doy tres años —extendió el brazo indicando el número con los dedos—, y no te perdono —La cara del chico era de puro desconcierto—. Por el momento eres menor de edad, y me metería en problemas —además sabía que si le dejaba crecer, no tardaría en convertirse en todo un hombre, y con todo lo que eso implica para una mujer. Debía reconocer que era todo un bombón y tenía potencial a tan corta edad.

Ishida no era idiota, sabía a lo que se refería. Y a su semblante avergonzado ahora se le sumaba el nerviosismo que semejante predisposición de la mujer le había ocasionado. Caminó simulando entereza hasta la salida, pero antes de marchar volteó para inquirir.

—Ya sabes mi nombre, ¿puedo saber el tuyo?

—Ikumi —respondió—, Unagiya Ikumi.

Al menos si iba a ser secuestrado, maniatado y sodomizado por esa mujer quería saber el nombre de su futura corruptora.

¿Tres años? Le parecían una eternidad, pero valdría la pena la espera.

Ishida se fue de la tienda dándole un último vistazo al cartel. Negó con la cabeza, debía pensar en algo idóneo para decirle a Inoue; él no era bueno para mentir pero tampoco podía compartir sus especulaciones con ella.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Lo de la competencia de atributos entre Orihime e Ikumi es un dixit de Enychan :D._

_¿Saben que no sé si Kaoru es niño o niña? XD_

_Espero que les haya gustado ^^. Muchas gracias por haber leído._

_28 de noviembre de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	2. Viñeta

**Viñeta 500 p.**

* * *

Quien dice tres años, dice tres meses.

A los tres segundos de haber dado la vuelta, ya se había arrepentido. Pero una vez afuera se dijo que era lo mejor.

A los tres minutos, reparó en que seguía frente al cartel que prometía algo barato, rápido y seguro. Y seguían sin saber qué… qué era lo que se ofrecía en ese local, y la razón de seguir parado ahí mirando ese cartel.

Pero fue recién a las tres horas, después de hablar con Orihime y tranquilizarle, que decidió volver para investigar mejor el terreno.

Kurosaki podía estar en grave peligro, después de todo esa mujer seguía sin inspirarle confianza.

—Tres años, dije —espetó Ikumi cuando lo vio en el dintel de la puerta. —No han pasado más de tres días.

Uryuu se ajustó los lentes, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo allí? Ah, claro. Buscó en su memoria, hasta que dio con el pretexto.

—Lo pensé mejor… —tragó saliva, antes de seguir—Acepto tus servicios.

La mujer estalló en carcajadas, pero pasada la sorpresa, muy ladina investigó.

—¿Y acaso sabes cuáles son mis servicios?

—Es lo que trato de averiguar, y si aceptando es la única forma en la que consigo saberlo, no tengo más opciones. —Siempre tan sacrificado, Ishida Uryuu.

Toda la lógica del mundo. Unagiya asintió quedamente, conforme con la resolución del muchacho.

—Eres atrevido —sentenció ella. —Me gustan los hombres valientes que no le temen a nada.

Ishida corrió la vista, algo abochornado. Era la primera vez que alguien le trataba de "hombre". Sobre todo una mujer de la talla de Ikumi. Que no era poco decir viniendo de ella, de una dama que con seguridad no le hacían falta hombres.

—¿Entonces…? —murmuró contrariado.

El misterio crecía, pero ella no pensaba dejárselo tan fácil.

—Entonces… vamos a almorzar. —Por suerte Kaoru estaba en la escuela. El Quincy parpadeó estupefacto, y la mujer continuó con tono de obviedad—Me muero de hambre, es más de la una… ¿tú no tienes hambre?

Ishida asintió con torpeza e Ikumi sonrió enternecida, suponía que el chico nunca había ido a comer con alguna muchachita. ¿Sería su primera cita informal? Porque para ser sinceros, a eso no se le podía llamar una cita estrictamente.

Así comenzaron.

Y quien dice tres meses, dice tres semanas. Porque por supuesto que Ishida volvió una y otra vez, tratando de resolver el enigma.

En un viejo motel, a cuyos dueños no les interesaba saber qué era lo que hacían sus inquilinos, Ishida comprendió la importancia de ser llamado "hombre".

No, seguía sin saber qué clase de servicios ofrecía la mujer, pero no es que le importase mucho descifrarlo cuando ella quedaba como Dios la trajo al mundo, insultándole con esa belleza madura y agraciada.

Ahora, si los servicios que ofrecía Ikumi tenían que ver con todo eso, Ishida estaba completamente convencido de ser el cliente más fiel y cumplidor.

Pero Ikumi nunca le pidió dinero al Quincy, sólo un poco de su tiempo después de clases.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Es que está muy rico Uryuu *g* ¿quién puede esperar tres años?_

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^._

_No pensaba hacer esta viñeta, pero La Kalala me pidió una continuación de este Shot en el meme que está en mi LJ, y acá estoy… igual disfruté continuar la idea._

_21 de junio de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
